


Stubborn

by pervycricket



Series: Dark Marvel [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Feelings, Little plot, Manipulation, Mind Break, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, from steve pov, no penatration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: REQUEST:Can you do one where Steve Rogers in love with reader. But she has feelings for bruce. So he takes her for his greed. Until he breaks her mind a bit to love him.Steve is jealous cause reader is giving Bruce lots of attention.From Steve's POV





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> I think I probably took this in a way different direction than you wanted. I just can't see Steve kidnapping someone. I probably made him a little too gentle so it's gonna be OOC.

* * *

“Steve I-I’m sorry but I- I can’t go on a date with you.” You smiled a little sadly at him. Almost pitying.

“May I ask why?” His voice quivered.

“Well, I already like someone else, it’s not like I don’t like hanging out with you, but you aren’t….”

“I’m not the one you want.” Steve couldn’t help but let that out bitterly. Rejection isn’t new to him, but he never thought you would.

He let out a deep breath. He was an adult.

“It’s fine. I don’t- I don’t want this to affect our work relationship. I’m a little disappointed. But I won’t change how I treat you.”

You laid a hand on his arm. “Steve, I know you and I’ll always trust you. You’d never be that immature. And don’t worry, there’s a lucky girl out there for you somewhere.”

He hid his sadness in a smile. If only you would want to be that special girl.

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to notice. The linger looks. The blush. How your eyes focused on Bruce. Not himself. Never him. How could Bruce catch your eye and not him? It wasn’t fair. And it hurt. He wanted to prove he’d be better. But he didn’t. This felt just like before, when girls would giggle nastily about his looks and wouldn’t even give him the time of day. It stung as a teen and now that unease and general feeling of inadequacy came back, but he never let it control his life and he wasn’t about to let it now. Even if it hurt even worse. He just kept his eye on you as you and Bruce talked. Watched as you smiled and laughed as jealously burned throughout his heart. You blushed at something Bruce said and another piece of his heart broke.

Steve was a gentleman. He had to remind himself of that. But that didn’t mean he was going to let Bruce to hurt you. He wouldn’t start anything, but he knows it would be good for you to see what hulk is really like. He needed to show you that Bruce wasn’t much more than a ticking time bomb.

* * *

Steve had to restrain himself from saving you. Hulk was on a rampage and you were right in the middle of it. Bruce shouldn’t have gone on this mission, it was in too much of an enclosed space, but you apparently had a little too much faith in Bruce and vouched for him. Steve let Bruce join, knowing what was bound to happen. Steve hoped that he would be with you whenever Bruce finally hulked out, but he was glad he was close by when you started screaming into his mic. He was on the floor above yours and froze at the chaotic scene before him. He watched almost coldly. You couldn’t see Steve, but he could see how you crawled and screamed as Hulk destroyed everything he could get his hands on. Steve waited with bated breath as Hulk crushed a metal table right next to your head.    
“Hulk! Please stop! Bruce please, your better than this- No stop, don’t-” You screamed as Hulk roared with fury.

Steve jumped down and blocked Hulks fist as best he could. Hulk didn’t hit him or you, but Steve still slid back and struggled to stay upright.

Hulk was too strong to outfight, but a smoke screen would distract him long enough for Steven to haul the two of you out of there.

You clung to him shaking and crying against his chest. Steve found his opportunity and he took it. Who could blame him?

He comforted you and coaxed you to come with him to his place. Just to make sure you felt safe, no one wants to be alone after something so terrifying as that.

* * *

You seemed a little more receptive to his affections after that, but it still wasn’t enough. He needed to get the two of you to spend more time together. He tried to not bother you too frequently, but he couldn’t help bringing you lunch at least three times a week. You were always happy to chat with him and he could see how your eyes started lingering on him.

**But it still wasn’t enough.**

He still saw you looking over at where Bruce used to work. You seemed to just leak longing whenever you had those moments. Steve did everything he could to keep you smiling, but you would still stop and stare.

Steve was glad he had that talk with Bruce. Steve couldn’t let his girl be forced to see the guy that scared you so thoroughly and Bruce agreed with the sentiment. At least Bruce understands exactly how dangerous he is.

It didn’t take long before Steve convinced you to let him move in with you. He coaxed you into it by saying he still had trouble navigating and even though it was true he didn’t really need your help, even if it was appreciated. You two were good friends and he was on missions often enough, so it wasn’t like he was going to be there every day. Besides, it was a lot easier on both of you financially.

You didn’t love him, not yet, but he had his ways. All he needed was time. He wanted to instill how comfortable and easy for the two of you to be domestic, so he joined you for everything. Anytime he was around he made sure that anytime you were off he was around. The two of you would go grocery shopping together, watch movies and binge watch shows together. The two of you got closer.

**But it still wasn’t enough. Why couldn’t he be enough?**

The two of you were killing time like always binge-watching movies and eating popcorn. You were in the bathroom when he saw the notification on your phone. Bruce texted you. Steve isn’t proud of it, but he had to know. Jealously reared its ugly head once he read it. He ended up crushing the phone in his hands and let out a self-deprecating laugh. What could he do to make you only see him?

“Steve?”

He tried to control his anger he really tried, but he just couldn’t. He cornered you against the wall. You looked so frightened, but he just needed to do this.

“I love you and I’m never going to give up on you. I don’t- I can’t see what you see in Bruce, if he was a better man I would backed off but…I can’t- I won’t and I need to prove it to you.”

“Steve, I told you I-”

Steve smacks his hand against the wall and leaves a dent. You flinch, and he can see the fear in your eyes. He hates it. He picks you up and places you on his bed. He’s thankful you don’t really struggle, but he doesn’t want to think about why.

“No stop, get off me! I thought you were my friend!”

He’s over you and pins your legs underneath his. He ignores your protests and decides to gag you. Steve doesn’t want to, but he doesn’t want to hear you protesting as he does this. He takes off his shirt and spins it to make it easier to wrap around your head and tie it. You look a little uncomfortable, but it’s not gagging you.

He’s always wanted to do this even though it’s wrong. A part of him finds it rather romantic.

He holds your hands above your head and leans in to kiss your forehead, then your cheeks. Your trembling gets worse as he whispers in your ear.

“I love you.”

He pulls one of your wrists to his face and his kisses it. He kisses up your arm and lays another soft kiss on your neck. He takes a second to just nuzzle his face in the crook of your neck. He breaths in your scent and just enjoys the moment. You squirm and try to buck your hips to throw him off, but you aren’t as strong as him. He kisses up you neck again and switches to the other side.

“I want you.”

He kisses the corner of your eye. You started to cry a little, but Steve hopes you will start to relax soon. He peppers light kiss all around your face steadily and felt relief as your body slowly started to relax.

He shuffled down a little and kissed a part of your collar bone that peaked out from your shirt.

“I want to take care of you.”

He held your wrist together with one hand as he undid his belt. Your eyes widen in fear and you started wiggling. Muffled screams and whimpers tearing out as he finally took his belt off.

“Oh, no I’m not…I won’t…I want you to be willing. I’m not going to undress any more than this.” Steve restrains a sigh and waits for you calm down. Tears trickled down your cheeks as you hyperventilated. He stays still for a couple of minutes and gently ties your wrists together and used the extra slack to tie you to the bedpost.

You still looked scared as he shuffled downward but didn’t resist as he propped your right knee up and kissed it. He’s a little glad woman are comfortable wearing shorts. Steve stroked your ankle with one of his hands as his lips drifted down your leg. His hand massaging your calf muscle as he knelt to kiss your ankle and the top of your foot.

“I want you to be happy with me.”

When he looked up and met your eyes you looked adorable. You look so embarrassed. He wanted to keep going.

“I adore you.”

He doesn’t know how long he spent kissing every part of your body uncovered by clothing, but by the time he felt brave enough to start kissing your inner thighs the room was almost completely dark, only the streetlamp illumining your form. You were gripping his shoulders with your legs and jerking up as he kissed your thigh. He loosened the gag and you let out a loud moan as his knee rubbed against your core.

“What do you want baby girl?”

“I-I…Please…” You ground your hips down on his knee harder.

“I want you to tell me sweetheart. Tell me what you want me to do.” He leaned down and watching how your chest heaved. His slight movements making you whimper as he just ever so slightly moved his knee against you.

“L-Let me come. Pl-ease touch me.” You whimpered out.

“Do you want me to touch you? Come on say my name.”

You had tears in your eyes. “Steve please, please please, oh god, please. I can’t- Steve I can’t-”

“It’s okay baby, I’ll give you what you needed.

Steve leaned in closer. His hand hovering over your heated core. He traced his hand over your shorts and it didn’t take long for him to realize that you were absolutely soaked. He kissed you as he rubbed you through your orgasm. Enjoying how you shook and let out a high-pitched scream as you came. He especially loved how you twitched and panted breathlessly as he rubbed you through another one.  You stopped twitching pretty quickly after that.

He untied you after that. Your wrists were red from the belt as he released you. You didn’t move when he grabbed some ointment from the bathroom and you moaned so sweetly as he rubbed it on your poor wrists. He left to take care of his little problem and found you sleeping soundly on his bed. You fled without a word blushing that morning after he served you breakfast, but you didn’t fight him when he tugged you back into his room the next weekend. He had two days to keep you to himself and he wanted to make as much use of it as he could.

“I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

It was even sweeter this time. He still tied you up but didn’t gag you this time, but still kissed you slow and steadily as the last time. He had too much resolve to go to fast. You sounded so as he worshiped your body that day. And the next day it was heaven when you ground your hips against his. He didn’t take you though as much as it pained him, he needed to make sure you needed him just as bad as he needed you.

* * *

The next day the two of you had lunch with Bruce. He needed to test you, as wrong as that felt, but he didn’t want anyone besides him to be in your eyes.

The two of you were hip-to-hip and you were friendly with Bruce, but your hand was always touching him. You even let him feed you like a newlywed couple. You blushed at that. Steve couldn’t stop beaming and touching you as much as he could in a public setting.

Bruce left quickly after that, but you barely took notice. The two of you finished your meal and Steve just sat there listening to your sweet voice.

You sounded even sweeter that night as you begged him to finally take you. Steve knew he was stubborn, but he’s known it’s never been a true fault like Bucky always told him.


End file.
